


Moment in Autumn

by 8bitcyborg



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn Aesthetic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «It’s quiet moments like these that he loves the most. Moments he wants to preserve forever.»





	Moment in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love autumn? I do~

It’s quiet moments like these that he loves the most. Moments he wants to preserve forever. The chill of autumn has hit, with its sunset coloured leaves rustling gently in the wind, cocoa and blankets tempting people to stay inside and share cuddles. Jesse has always been an early riser, but there isn’t anything that can quite measure up to early October mornings. The smell of freshly baked bread and macadamia nut cookies wafts through the apartment. (He has to do something with his early hour mornings, and giving in and indulging in some baking seemed like a mighty fine idea!)  
There’s also a gentle whiff of coffee in the air, its source being from a large mug, currently in the hands of the most gorgeous, (and _sleepy_ ), person in the world.  
Hanzo could claim he was also an early riser all he wanted, it didn’t change the fact that he was usually grumpy in the morning, and _adorably disheveled_.  
Sitting primly but relaxed in the sofa, wearing one of Jesse’s flannel shirts, onyx hair sticking out at odd angles, and eyes closed in concentration as he sips his warm coffee. It’s a lovely private moment, and Jesse smiles to himself, thanking whatever higher powers that resides above, for him being allowed to see this, to take part in this.

“Jesse, what _are_ you doing?”

Jesse tries to look at bit guilty, but he can’t help the silly grin that forms on his lips. Hanzo’s frown, combined with a slightly confused pout is worth more than gold.

“I’m filming you, darlin’.” he replies, catching the exact moment when Hanzo realises what he’s saying.

“You are a fool, Jesse McCree. Stop it.” the archer grunts, but it’s devoid of hostility. He takes another dive down into his coffee mug and Jesse’s heart swells as he stops the video and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He gets a cookie, still warm, from the kitchen and sits down next to Hanzo on the sofa.

“Can I offer you a macadamia nut cookie, my grumpy sweetheart?” he teases, holding it up in front of Hanzo. The archer narrows his eyes at him, calmly putting down his mug on the table and making a show of swallowing his sip of coffee. Without a word he leans in, all while keeping eye contact, and bites off a huge chunk of the cookie, crumbs flying everywhere. There’s no doubt Jesse will have to clean that up later.

“Yes~” Hanzo says, voice low and raspy. “You may~”  
He snatches the rest of the cookie out of Jesse’s hand and shoves it into his mouth in one go. Jesse watches as he chews and swallows the treat, smiling when he sees Hanzo’s expression become milder.

“They’re really good, Jesse.”

The most gorgeous person in the world, and Jesse’s the lucky one to have him.

He leans forward, and gently brushes the leftover crumbs from Hanzo’s mouth and beard, his thumb ending up resting on the archer’s lower lip. Hanzo watches him intently, brown eyes warm and questioning. His lips part slightly and then Jesse leans forwards, kissing him softly. He combs his fingers through the long, onyx hair he loves so much, relishing in the soft sound his boyfriend makes. There’s a flicker of tongue, and he grows bolder, putting more heat into the kiss and a hand on Hanzo’s waist. Hanzo’s fingers tangle in his shirt and there’s a warmth starting to pool in his stomach.

“Well _good morning_ to you too~” he says, his voice thick as they pull back slightly for a breath.

Hanzo’s smile is one of mischievousness, and Jesse sucks in a breath as the archer leans in and touches his lips to his ear.

“Indeed it is a good morning, but I know that you know it can get even _better~_ ”

“I think I might have an idea~” Jesse replies cheekily as they sink down onto the sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
